Pokémon Purple Version:
by beenaryStars
Summary: A bullied girl meets a criminal boy from her forgotten past. His two companions sense something's different about her, and are put off. Instead of being put off, he is attracted by it. A secret that only she knows will arise as a mystery for them, and they desperately try to solve it. /NOTE: Not a Beyblade fic. They din't have Pokémon, so I tried to substitute.
1. Prologue: Found

Another beating fist fell upon the girl. The rain fell around her, as though trying to soothe her pain, but to no avail. The boys screeched insults, but she refused to hear them. Tears, one by one, trickled down her face. One boy made an unbelievably hard kick to her head, and out like a light she went. The boys saw her, no longer crying or flinching, and ran away, for fear that she was dead. She laid there, bleeding. When she awoke, three days had passed. As expected, no one had looked for her. It wasn't unlike her to occasionally skip school for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. The sun beat down on her head, and she opened a purple eye to see blood on the ground in front of her. She wasn't a little girl anymore; oh, no. She was twenty two.

"Excuse me, miss," a male voice said, concern obvious. She forced her pounding head up, to see a male with lilac hair and emerald eyes standing over her. "Are you alright?" He kneeled down, and placed a warm hand on her back. She flinched, because there was nothing there but raw skin. "Okay... I need to take you to get help." He paused, to get up, and the girl's eyes widened. This was the first kind thing anyone had done for her. "Jessie! Meowth! Where are you?!" She coughed a bit, and when she inhaled, she inhaled a stone from off the gravel, causing her to cough harder. The man's calls became more frantic, seeing her cough. "Jessie! Meowth!"

A pair of feet was heard, and the girl saw a Pokémon standing there. It looked like a typical Meowth.

"What is it, James?!" the girl demanded, clearly annoyed. She took sight of the blonde on the ground. "It's not our problem. We're the bad guys."

"Some bad guys we are!" the Meowth interjected. A talking Meowth...? "We can't even nab a Pikachu!"

"That's true..." the girl, Jessie, agreed remorsefully.

"She's different, anyways," the male informed. "I met her when I was younger... If only I could remember her name..."

A memory flooded back to the girl. She had lost her memory when her house had collapsed in on her, and she'd gotten amnesia.

_"What's your name?" she asked the boy in front of her._

_ "It's James," he answered. They could barely hear each other over everyone else talking. He had a little bit of cake smeared on his face._

She studied him closer. Could he possibly be the boy from her memory? The pair had started an argument. The Meowth unsheathed his claws.

"James...?" the girl asked weakly. Her voice was naturally soft, from lack of use. He looked down at her, a faint blush on his cheeks. "It _is_ James, right?"

"Yes," he answered. "That's my name." She pushed her head up a little bit, and got to her knees. She sat down in a more comfortable position, and eventually stood up.

"It's alright; I'm alright," she stated. "Thank you for the concern. I'm sorry I made you worry. But I'm alright."

"How can you say that?" James demanded. "You sat here, for who-knows-how-long and bled. How can you possibly say you're alright?"

"I-It happens all the time," she answered.

"Who did this to you?" The girl remained silent. "Who did this to you?!"

"I... I don't know their names..." she answered. "Just a gang... But it was stupid of me to wander around after dark." It had been around midday when she had encountered the boys.

"What did you do to them?" Jessie asked. Now standing, the girl could see that she had flamboyant pink hair, and eyes a shade lighter than her own. She wore green earrings. "I mean, they must have had some reason to do it."

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. What _had_ she done?

"I don't know," she finally answered. "I have trouble with my memory, anyways, so I probably wouldn't even remember." This was true.

"Well, we're taking you to the hospital anyways," James stated firmly, grabbing her wrist.

They walked to the hospital, and she was sent to emerg. She had cracked a rib, but was too used to pain to notice. Otherwise, she was diagnosed with a concussion, and possible brain damage. She wasn't allowed to leave the hospital for three days.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything... You're the first to want to help me."

"I can't be the first," James protested modestly.

"But you are," she said, almost happily. "You're the first one to care if I was alright, despite I said I was. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, really," he said, his face light red.

"You're cute when you blush," she smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she repeated, blushing a tone herself. "But... If it wouldn't be too much to ask... Can you stay? I mean, if you've got more important things to do, I understand, but if you can... Will you?"

James thought. The only thing on his journal was to fail at snatching the same Pikachu he had been for years, and he could really live without that, and he couldn't deny that he was slightly attracted to the girl in front of him.

"I don't have anything important planned," he agreed readily. "I can stay."

Jessie and Meowth were listening to their conversation from outside the door. Was James going to leave them? For a girl? A complete stranger? He hadn't bothered to ask anyone else's opinion, like he normally did. Jessie's face showed one of concern.

"What's wrong, Jessie?" Meowth asked, picking up on her distress.

"It's that girl," she answered, not taking her eyes off her, through the one-sided mirror. "There's something about her that I don't like. She seems a bit... Unnatural. Am I the only one who feels it?"

Normally, Meowth would have denied and accused her of jealousy, but there was something a bit put-offish about the girl.

"No, she's a little creepy," he agreed reluctantly. "I don't know how to put it..."

"And it seems that, somehow, James it attracted to her," the pink-haired girl continued. That girl was weird. The pair vowed to figure out what!


	2. Chapter 1: An Eevee and its Trainer

Throughout the three days, James didn't leave the girl, just as he'd promised. The days came and went very quickly. For him, at least. They had formed a bond.

"If there's something I can do for you," she began, "then please tell me."

"You can tell me your name," James offered.

"My name?" she repeated. He nodded eagerly. "Didn't I tell you?" He shook his head. "Oh, well it's-"

"You!" a voice said from behind, cutting her off. "What are you doing here?" The voice belonged to a kid, no older than twelve. He had black hair, and was wearing a red cap. He wore a blue jacket with a yellow trim, and green shorts. A Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

"I could ask you the same thing, twerp!" he yelled angrily. He took a deep breath, and answered his question. "I'm here because there's this girl-"

"James has a girlfriend!" he teased, gaining several glances from nearby passerby.

"I do not!" he denied quickly, unsuccessfully forcing down a blush. "I just saw her in an alleyway, and she was almost dead, so I brought her here..."

"That's pretty noble of you," the boy said surprised. "Where is she?"

"Hello," she greeted. "Who are you?"

"The name's Ash!" he exclaimed. "I'm training to be a Pokemon master! What are you doing with a shady crowd like Team Rocket?"

"Oh, you know. Having my life saved. Why are you here? It's obvious that you don't like each other."

"Well, I heard my father was here," he answered. "I wanted to see him. But he wasn't..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Okay..." She was unsure of this. She knew that she had a way of driving others away; some days, she'd wanted to drive herself away, too. A thought popped in her mind. "Where's Eevee?" Her Eevee was her best and only friend. Perhaps not her first, but she couldn't remember her past.

"Eevee?" James asked, clutching a Pokeball in his hand. He had no idea how much this Eevee meant to her. _If it's an Eevee, then why don't I just take it? Jessie and Meowth would be pleased... _"Oh, do you mean this?" He held it out, despite those thoughts. It was a normal Pokeball, aside from the fact it had a metal Psychic symbol burned onto the front. The girl grabbed it quickly out of his hands, not intending to be rude.

"Eevee!" she called, casting the Pokeball out. An Eevee with beautiful, well-cared fur emerged from the ball. It looked as though it couldn't care less about another Pokemon, and that she was the center of the universe. It seemed like that for about three seconds, before passing the Pokeball politely back to its Trainer. "Are you alright?"

"Eevee!" it answered confidently.

"Thank gosh..." She sighed. "I'm sorry I keep getting into trouble..."

"Eev..."

"I know it's not my fault..." James and Ash studied the pair, and it occurred to them that she may be able to understand it perfectly. "Thanks, Eevee!" She smiled, as Eevee jumped up onto her shoulder with grace. It made itself comfortable up there. She turned back to the boys, who were staring. "Sorry I grabbed the Pokeball the way I did. It's just... Eevee is my only friend, and... And I couldn't stand to lose her!"

"Where was Eevee when I found you?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh, inside her Pokeball," she answered. The stared at each other for a little while. "Oh. Oh... I could've used her... Nah, Eevee's my friend. I'm not going to drag her into unsightly fights." Eevee pawed her face. "Especially ones I get into by myself. Pokemon are friends, not for revenge. If this is all the treatment I need here, you two can go back to your rivalry. Thanks for staying. Bye!" And with that, she ran off. Neither of them knew her name.

"You can't even think about her joining Team Rocket," Ash stated.

"You really can't..." James unconsciously agreed. "What is it about that girl...?"

"What?" he asked. "What about her?"

"It's just... Wait. Why am I talking to you?! Jessie and Meowth are waiting for me!" He stormed off, leaving Ash behind in his dust.

"James, where were you?" Jessie demanded once he got outside of the hospital. "You said you'd be out an hour ago!"

"I... I ran into the twerp," he answered, his mind still reeling. "A little argument, and then a little Eevee..."

"You ran into an Eevee?!" Meowth demanded, stopping his words. "Where is it?!"

"Inside a Pokeball," he answered. His companions beamed at him. "Oh, no. I didn't catch it. _She _did."

"Huh?" Jessie asked. "Who's _she_?"

"The girl," he replied. "I never got her name... The twerp interrupted right when she was about to tell m-" He was cut off by a piece of paper flying in his face. He pried it off, and was staring into the same sea of purple as he had been three minutes earlier.

**_Missing! Lavender Stria_**

**_Age: Seven (should be 22 by now)_**

**_Appearance: Blonde hair and purple eyes. Most seen with an Eevee, or the Eevee's Pokeball. It has the Psychic symbol on the side._**

**_If found, please contact 123-456-7890_**

"Hey, that looks a lot like her," Jessie remarked.

"And she's dressed in the same fancy style of clothing as you!" Meowth agreed. "And she _looks _almost as pathetic!" That earned him a punch to the head.

"Lavender Stria..." he murmured. "Oh! I've heard of her sister. Thistle Stria." Everyone knew Thistle. Well, everyone in Team Rocket, that is. At age fourteen, she strolled into HQ, and tried to negotiate with the Boss. Tried to. She came back every day for a year; every battle always resulted in a tie. And then something had happened; something that not even the Boss knew. Or, if he did, he didn't talk about it. No one knew anything else about her. Her first name, and her last name. That's it.

"It's not necessarily her sister," Jessie stated, examining the photo curiously. "I mean, it could be her cousin. Or something... Thistle had brown hair and green eyes. The other girl had blonde hair and purple eyes."

"No, I'm certain it's her sister," he pressed.

"Should we contact the number?" Meowth asked. "I say we do. She ain't doing too well on the streets."

"She's old enough to get a job of her own," Jessie reasoned. "She doesn't matter to me. She's probably out of our lives forever now. James?" The pink-haired girl looked around, to see her partner standing at a phone booth. He'd snuck away while the other two weren't looking. They walked over to him, and she tapped her foot impatiently. He hung up soon after that.

"What did you tell 'em?" Meowth questioned eagerly.

"I told them it was James calling, and that I may have seen her," he answered. "I figured we might be able to see if she was a sister or a relative by seeing her parent's genes."

"Good call," he stated. He put credit where it was due.

The three began their journey towards the mansion, all the way across the Kanto region, on the outskirts of Lavender Town. If this girl was named Lavender, why was she named after the town she lived in? And, her last name was 'Stria', a short form for 'Striaton', like in the Unova region. Why was that? A shroud of mystery covered the girl.


	3. Chapter 2: The Stria Mansion

Once arrived at the mansion, with a surprising lack of encounters with Ash, they took a rest. They had travelled for several days, and had no means of transportation, other than their own feet. The mansion loomed eerily above their heads, and it was far too close to the Pokémon Tower for James' taste.

"Well, here we are," Meowth stated, breaking the silence. "Lavender Mansion."

"That's not _really_ what it's called, though," James informed. "Actually, it's built more like a lab. This is the family that discovered Eevee, and most of its evolutions. Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon and Sylveon were all discovered by the Stria family."

"Someone's been doing his research," Jessie scoffed. "So, what's this place called?"

James looked around the building moving only his eyes in search of a name. He found a rusty plate cruddily nailed to the side of the faded-red door that read, 'Eeveeology and Art'. Was this a house, or was this a school?

"Um..." he answered hesitantly. "I haven't been here in a while... I don't remember what it's called. I only remember the things about Eevee."

* * *

_"Do you know who I am?" a boy asked hopefully to a blonde girl holding an Eevee. She eyed him quizzically, purple eyes taking in everything, then locking eyes with his emerald irisis. "Do you know who I am?" When she didn't answer, the boy grew desperate. "Please, Lavender! It's me, James!"_

_"James..." she repeated in a whisper. She concentrated on remembering the boy in front of her. He had tears in his eyes, and she didn't understand why; all she knew is that it was her fault. "James... I... Uh..." Her Eevee looked up at her, and batted her face. James' tears got closer and closer every second she wasted not answering him. She suddenly found the patch of grass near his feet immensely interesting. Lavender saw droplets fall into the patch she had been observing. "N-No! Please don't cry! I'm sorry! It's my fault!"_

_James, unknowing of what to do in a situation like this, ran away. He'd been running from everything since._

* * *

The day the boy, James, ran away from her haunted the girl's existence since that day. For the first time in forever, she had a peaceful sleep, without nightmares of everybody leaving her. She realized the last time she had them was when the gang had knocked her out; or, since she had seen the man who resembled boy from that memory. It was her day of silence; her first day of peace. The doctors didn't help her, neither did her parents. Her parents pushed her away and all but abandoned her. Until she graduated from Pokémon Tech. They expected her to carry on with the family research, but she had no interest in evolving her Eevee.

"I hope they're okay..." she murmured worriedly. "They're fine... They're absolutely fine..." She tried to shake the feeling off, but with no success. The world blanked out for a moment, and she had a vision.

_"Now she'll have to come back!" The man laughed, and snapped his whip in the three darkened figures' faces. "Just you wait!"_

_"She wouldn't!" a man gasped. "She's probably far away!" The whip cracked again, and a groan of pain was heard. "I... I told her to run... As far away as possible..." It cracked a third time. "She'll... Have... Listened..." A fourth time, and the figure slumped to the ground, unconscious._

_"James!" two voices exclaimed._

The girl gasped for breath, trying desperately to recover from the vision she had just had. Who had those voices belonged to? She recognized them from... somewhere... The second man's voice belonged to the man, James, who had stayed with her in the hospital, but the first voice... A force drew her far East, across the region. Narrowing it down, she realized that she had to travel all the way to Lavender Town.

"Come on, Eevee," she gestured for the small, brown Pokémon to jump up on her shoulder. It did without much hesitation, but wondering what its trainer could be up to this time. "Time to go home."

She ran dramatically into the sunrise, and took a bus from Viridian City to Pewter.

* * *

Team Rocket stood in front of the door. They agreed that they had to change out of their regular uniforms to something more... fancy. James wore a navy blue suit and had his hair tied in a ponytail, and had an indigo rose inside the pocket of the tux. Jessie wore a high-cut black dress, that got white towards the top. She kept her uniform boots, and her earrings, but her hair had to be straightened. Meowth was better-brushed than normal, and the coin atop his head gleamed so brightly it could blind someone momentarily, if the sun reflected off of it. Deciding they were ready, they positioned themselves in front of the door, and James knocked hesitantly. They waited for a minute... And then they heard the calls of several Eevee evolutions, but they were nearly overpowered by the amount of calls of Eevee. A voice shrieked at them to 'Shut up, little rats', and then a brown-haired woman opened the door. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare through the Team's souls.

"H-Hello," James stammered nervously. "I-I contacted y-you earlier. O-On the topic of L-Lavender."

"Oh, yes," she agreed. "James, was it?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," he answered politely.

"Well, come in!" She gestured into the house, smiling slightly eerily.

_If she ran away from here, I don't blame her, _the three thought simultaneously.

They walked into the house. The corridor was deep blue, and it was almost sad. There were three entryways, one towards the kitchens, the door was closed, one to the living room, no door, and one to the 'Eevee Room', where the door was the kind you could swing open, and a staircase. The stairs and floor were white, and the railings were gold and shiny. The woman gestured for them to follow her into the living room, and they followed her hesitantly. The second they sat down, the room flooded with Eevee, all surrounding Jessie and James, sniffing them curiously. They took a liking to James immediately, and only a few hung around Jessie. They climbed all over him, some positioning themselves on his head, some on his lap, some on his shoulder, under his arms, on his arms.

"The Eevee really like you, James," Meowth remarked.

"Well, I have had my experience with Eevee," he replied, looking at the Pokémon around him. "They can sense the Eevee in my past."

"I thought all you had was a Growlithe," Jessie stated confusedly.

"I never said that I owned an Eevee," he denied. "One of my friends did. Anyways, about Lavender... We think we-"

"Why is she named after the town she was born in?" Meowth cut in.

"After she was born she exhibited... some... psychic powers," the woman mused. "We thought it was appropriate."

"But, Lavender Town is about ghost types, isn't it?" Jessie asked.

"Well, aren't you just the smart little one?" she asked, pinching Jessie's cheeks. James and Meowth stifled laughs at the sight of the shocked expression on their companion's face.

"Stop laughing!" she snapped, taking the woman's hands off her face. "We saw her down in Viridian City! Never since. Come on, James, let's go."

"Wait!" the woman stopped them. "You've been travelling for so long, why not stay here?" The Eevee bounced around. "Sit." The command was a bit harsh, and the Eevee froze immediately.

"Well, we really must be going," the man said, standing up. "We have our lives to get back to."

"I'm sure your lives can wait. There are spare rooms in the basement, come along."

"I'm sorry, but we really must go." Something seemed very wrong in the mansion, and the Team didn't want to stick around long enough to find out what it was. The way she looked into his eyes, it was almost controlling.

"Nonsense. Come with me, into the basement."

"Okay, Ms, we really can't stick around," Meowth stated nervously.

"Fine." The somewhat controlling look vanished from her eyes. James never noticed he was holding his breath. "Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon!" The three Pokémon walked into the room. "Flareon, Flamethrower on the Meowth." Flareon did so, and the poor Scratch-Cat Pokémon lost consciousness. "Jolteon, Thundershock on the girl." Jolteon did so. Jessie screamed in terror and fell unconscious in her seat. "Vaporeon. Scald on the boy." The water Pokémon hesitated. It looked at James quizzically.

"Va?" it asked, approaching slowly.

"Vaporeon!" The woman hit a button, and the poor thing called out in pain. "Do as I say." The Vaporeon, unwillingly, hit James with an almost-cold blast of water. It didn't knock him out, but with quick thinking, he played dead.

* * *

"Something's disturbing the force," a girl stated comedically. But she gained a tone of seriousness. "No, really. Something's wrong, Eevee..." She pet the head of her beloved Pokémon, as they were riding the bus from Cerulean City to Saffron City. It would have taken far too long to cross through the tunnel. She sighed, hoping the ride would be over soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking Out

The girl was finally in Lavender Town, hiding her face from any possible recognition. After several 'excuse me's, and 'sorry's, she finally arrived at the place where she'd been shunned. Eevee trembled on her shoulder, wondering what could possibly be going on in there. The blonde pushed the door open, without bothering to knock. As expected, the house was dark. She pushed open the door to the 'Eevee Room', where she saw the gruesome sight that greeted her every time. There was one bowl of food, for them all to share. There were Eevee forced to hurt themselves, over and over again, for the purpose of 'science'. The Eevee on her shoulder looked away; she couldn't bear to see her former family members treated as such. The Eevee crowded around their former friend and yelped, some happily and some weakly, but they were all in all happy to see her.

"Sh..." she shushed. "Do you want people to know I'm here?" The Eevee immediately stopped. "Thank you... Now, were there any newcomers today?" The Eevee looked at each other, remembering what had happened the last time. She had been unable to save any of them, having being so young, but now she may be able to do something for them. "Please!" The smallest Eevee was a Shiny Eevee. And not just because it had just been born; it got very little to eat, but some of the older Eevee who knew they did not have much time left shared some food with it. It was very, very skinny, and its fur hung low. Its emerald-green eyes didn't sparkle like those of a wild Pokemon, but laid dull there, in its skull. It stepped forward very tentatively, not having been born at the time when she had tried to save them.

"Eevee," it stated. _Yes. There were two people and a Meowth. The girl had pink hair, purple eyes, and was wearing green earrings, and the other one was James. _

"James...?" she mused, getting lost in another memory.

* * *

_"Prepare for trouble!" she shouted, a smile playing on her lips._

_"And make it double," the little boy yelled in reply. They had only met earlier that day, and already they were cosplaying together._

_"To protect the world from regulation!"_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

_"To announce the beauties of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Ven!"_

_"Vio!"_

_"Team Eevee, evolving quickly, as fast as lightning!"_

_"We'll never give in; we'll continue fighting!"_

_"Eevee!" the small creature announced. It had been a new-born.._

* * *

"Was it _that _James...?" she wondered aloud. "Hell, I don't even know what I'm talking about! Thank you, Eevee. I'm coming back."

She walked back out into the hallway, and put her Eevee back in her Pokeball. They passed through the halls, listening carefully. Soon, she heard a whip crack, and went to check out the entrance to the... basement. It was more of a dungeon, really. It was made up of cold stone, and there was very poor lighting, due to the fact that they only used torches. There was a secret room, however, that her parents believed to be soundproof (it wasn't), where Jolteon would power the electricity. She held back a sob. He couldn't possibly be there, right...?

* * *

James peeked his eyes open, to see a fierce-looking Umbreon staring him in the face. He squirmed very slightly, and almost squealed. The Umbreon looked at him with apologetic eyes, and he realized that the Unbreon was not doing this by choice. He closed his eyes once more, not wanting to get it in trouble. He opened his eyes again, when he was thrown on the ground. His leg hurt a lot, and so did his back, from how hard he was thrown. He saw that his companions were in equal, if not more, pain than he was. They regained consciousness, and looked about the room.

"What happened?" Meowth asked, already on his feet. He had Jessie as a sort of body pillow, thus causing him no serious injuries.

"Did I get hit by a truck?" Jessie questioned, wincing in pain.

"Ah... No," James answered. "I think we've just been kidnapped."

"NO!" they heard a voice screech from above. They flinched, not knowing what it was. Was it an Eevee that learned to talk? One of its evolutions? Or was it another human? Yes, definitely human. They heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Play dead!" Jessie commanded, and the two, instinctively, laid down, but all three kept one eye open.

"Don't play dead, boy," a gruff voice commanded. "I saw you open your eyes after I threw you in here. And now Lady Lavender will be joining you!" He threw a blonde girl on top of him, and they both blushed.

"H-Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he replied, as she got up.

She watched the guard subtly, and once he was gone, she summoned her Eevee. It looked terrified, unlike how it usually looked.

"Temporary evolution, code Jolteon," she whispered, not out of earshot. The Eevee glimmered, and became a Jolteon. Team Rocket's jaws hit the floor in surprise.

"What-How-What-?" Jessie sputtered.

"I taught Eevee how to temporarily evolve," Lavender answered. "It comes in handy. One Pin Missile, please." The Jolteevee shot a missile, and it narrowly missed James' head. "Thank you, and return." The Jolteon melted back into an Eevee, and went inside the Pokeball. Lavender pried the Missile out of the wall, and walked over to the cage lock. She picked it, and with a _click_, it popped open.

"Maybe she can be a part of Team Rocket..." James murmured, out of earshot.

"You coming or what?" she asked. "We have to get the Eevee out of here." James was the first to stand up, but winced in pain because of his leg. "Your leg doesn't hurt."

"What?" James asked, dumbfounded. "Yes it does!"

"No, no it doesn't," Lavender argued. "It's as painless as it's ever been." The pain from his leg began to lift. He noticed a sort of purple glow around the 'Lady Lavender', and his leg. "You can run around dancing for all anyone cares." Jessie felt the relief in her leg, too, and stood up on it. "Now, you won't be winning any races, but please try not to die."

"How did you do that...?" Jessie voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Just a trick I learned," she answered, and winked at the trio. "You comin' or what?"

"Oh, yes," James agreed, having spaced out for a moment. "We're coming." They stood up, and they started running up the stairs.

"You three get out," Lavender ordered, once they were out of the basement. "I need to save the Eevee!" She left them, without waiting for a response. Jessie and Meowth started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" James demanded, grabbing Jessie's wrist.

"We're getting outta here!" Meowth hissed, turning back to look at the pair.

"Why?" he continued.

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Jessie exclaimed, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "She told us to get out!"

"Since when have we _ever _done what we were told?" James inquired.

"Since it threatened our lives!" Meowth answered, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well, I'm not leaving her," he stated stubbornly, turning to the kitchen. "I'll bet any amount of money that there are Eevee working those kitchens. I'm going to go get them out!" He ran through the doors, while Jessie and Meowth shrugged and left. They figured that, with Lavender there, he couldn't be doing anything _too _dangerous, compared to, what seemed, her everyday life.

James saw Flareon and Vaporeon working the kitchens. They all turned to look at him, stopping what they were doing, all with a hostile look in their eyes. A Flareon growled at him threateningly.

"N-Now, don't do anything h-hasty," he stammered, backing up, with his hands up in an 'I surrender' manner. He was beginning to regret going in there alone. "I'm n-not going to h-hurt you."

A very curious Vaporeon approached the stranger, and sniffed him. It jumped up on his shoulder, and dragged him down. When he was on the ground dazed, it walked onto his chest, and licked his face affectionately. He remained on the floor for a long time.

* * *

Lavender walked back into the Eevee room, and held the door, encouraging all the Eevee to walk out the door. She knew that they wouldn't be able to escape through the front door; they were going to the roof. From there, they were going to... to... Well, she'd think of something when they got there.


	5. Chapter 4: Escaping

In the kitchen, the other evolutions began to surround him. James became very nervous; were they going to do something bad? Were they going to do something good? He didn't know! He couldn't read minds, especially a Pokemon's mind! Blue and orange fur was all he could see.

"P-Please get off of me," he mustered. The fire and water-type Pokemon slowly got off of him. They turned to him attentively. "Thank you."

* * *

Lavender turned into the kitchen, to see James surrounded by Eevee evolutions. They all turned their heads to look at her.

"Don't jump on me," she told them. They ran up to her legs, and a few patted them. She leaned down and patted them, acknowledging their happy cries. "Yes, I'm very happy to see you, too. Now, about escaping... Go to the roof; I'll meet you up there."

* * *

_"Are you coming or not?" the purple-eyed girl interjected. There was a rope ladder in front of her, and it lead up to the roof._

_"I-I don't think it's safe," the boy answered, a worried look on his face._

_"Come on! We're going to the roof!"_

_"Yes, and that alone is dangerous."_

_"You sound like my parents. Come on, James! Come with me!"_

_"No."_

_"Fine, then I'll go without you." She began climbing, and James turned his back to the ladder._

_"Okay, okay!" he agreed, after a little while. "I'm coming." He started climbing faster, to catch up with her._

* * *

Lavender shook her head. She couldn't get caught up in a memory, now of all times.

"Are you alright?" James asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. "You kind of spaced out there, for a moment."

"I'm fine," she answered, getting up from where she was sitting on her knees. "Thanks for the concern. Alright, let's go!" She helped James up, as the Flareon and Vaporeon started running towards the stairs.

They started running up the stairs, and Lavender motioned for the other Eevee to begin running. A sea of brown (and a bit of silver) ran up the stairs. There were flights and flights of stairs, and twists and turns, where one could easily get lost, but Lavender knew the entire mansion by heart. When the other Eevee and Eevee evolutions heard the patter of paws, they joined the others. The two humans running with them were soon parted.

Lavender was standing at the foot of the rope ladder that stretched to the roof. She had always wondered why there was a simple rope ladder up to the top of the roof. She grabbed a handle, and tried to put her weight on, but the aged rope fell on top of her head, giving her a few scratches. The sea of Pokemon looked at her expectantly, and they heard a _DING! _They turned around, to see Lavender's own pressing a button for an elevator. One mob after another, they all went up. Lavender was about to go up with the last group, and then it hit her: Where did James go? With a single word, her and her Eevee ran back down the stairs to see where he had gone to.

Arriving back down at the third floor, they found the purple-haired male, wandering around in a drunken manner.

"Jessie! Meowth!" he called, slurring. "Where are you~?"

"Oh, God..." Lavender groaned. "They found him..."

"Well, dear daughter," a woman's voice cried. "It took you long enough. Didn't you think I'd notice that you were trying to steal all the Eevee?"

"I'm _not _stealing them!" Lavender protested. "I'm setting them free!" (Jessie and Meowth were observing the scene from the window. They had climbed up the way anime characters just do sometimes.)

"Come now, this is all for science!" her mother exclaimed.

"This isn't science!" the blonde retorted. "It's torture! Eevee are beautiful Pokemon! I cannot stand idle while such a perversion of justice occurs!"

"What did she say...?" Meowth whispered.

"I have no idea," Jessie answered.

"For God's sake, Lavender! Why can't you be like your sister? She was always so nice... And she didn't run away!"

"I went to Pokemon Tech!" She was starting to get extremely frustrated. "I graduated at the top of my class! I ran away because _you abandoned me!_ You abandoned me after I got amnesia!"

"You've always been an annoying brat," the woman thought aloud. Lavender screamed a pitch so high, her mother couldn't even hear her, and it snapped James out of... whatever she (the mother) had done to him.

* * *

_"Stop it!" a smaller Lavender cried. "I... I can't watch you hurt innocent Eevee anymore!" The seven-year-old clutched a Pokeball with a Psychic Eye on the front to her chest. It contained her newborn Eevee, that had been born earlier that night. Her parents had been trying to force it to work, but Lavender had decided to take a stand._

_"Give us the ball." Her mother held out her hand. Lavender hit a pitch, and the roof began falling on top of the three. A brick hit Lavender in the head, and knocked her unconscious._

_She awoke in the hospital, but she found she could not remember anything._

_"What is your name?" the doctor asked. No answer. "Do you know?" She shook her head. "Your name is Lavender Stria, and you are seven years old."_

* * *

James clamped his hand over her open mouth quickly. The house had begun to rattle.

"The Eevee are up there," he reminded her, and she calmed down quickly. She didn't want to hurt them. James slowly uncovered her mouth, and let his arms go limp.

"Oh, you're not going to free the Eevee," her mother challenged. "There's no way you'll make it in time."

"Watch me. Eevee, Temporary Evolution, code Espeon." Eevee shimmered, and became an Espeon. "Teleport all subjects within a ten-foot radius!"

And before any of them knew what had happened, they were on the roof. Unfortunately, this meant the mother, too. The Eevee all turned to look at the newcomers, and backed away in fear of _her. _

"What's your plan?!" James demanded, starting to get a little worried.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd make it this far..." Lavender answered. "So, I have no idea what to do next!" The impact of what she had just said weighed James down, and he fell like a stone to the ground. And then, for the first time, he got an idea. I mean, he got a _good _idea.

"You have so many Eevee here, why can't you just overpower her?" he suggested. Lavender's mother looked a bit worried. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place? Didn't you say you graduated from Pokemon Tech?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, but shook her head, and got back on topic. "Eevee, Tackle! Jolteon, Thundershock! Flareon, Flamethrower! Vaporeon, Water Gun! Espeon, Psychic! Umbreon, Shadow Ball! Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" The Eevee evolutions obeyed her command, and the mother was sent flying.

"That seems familiar..." he murmured.

"Eevee, return." Lavender called back her Espeon/Eevee.

"Well, we were utterly useless throughout the entire battle!" Meowth exclaimed, and James jumped.

"Jessie! Meowth! When did you two get here?"

"Around the same time as everyone else..." Jessie answered.

Lavender and the other Eevee made their way to the edge, then she looked back.

"Are you guys coming or what?" she asked.

"You-You're jumping?!" the trio chorused.

"Yeah," Lavender answered. "Are you guys coming?" They shook their heads 'no' quickly. "Oh, wait... That sounds suicidal. I just realized that... But, you can either jump with us, or you can risk my dad. Which one do you choose?"

"It depends... what's your dad like?" Meowth questioned.

"Imagine my mom in a tux," she answered. "So, I'm not asking again. Are you coming or what?" The three nervously made their way beside her. They stood, facing the sunset. "Just don't look down." Meowth made the mistake (curiosity killed the cat) of doing just that. The mansion was ten stories high. Lavender clutched James' hand, and a light pink blush appeared on his face. "Grab her hand, and don't let go no matter what." Well, _that _was reassuring. James grabbed his companion's hand anyways, though, and she grabbed Meowth's.

And then, they jumped.


End file.
